Decorative lighting strings are usually used on a few special occasions during the year. Most of the time the lighting strings are in storage in as small a space as possible, typically in a box. Too often, as a result of being thrown in a box, the lighting strings become tangled, which makes reusing then difficult and time consuming. Sleeves for lighting strings have been proposed in the art; however, these are generally difficult to use because they do not adequately secure the ends of the lighting string in the proper position. Also, the prior art sleeves are not suited to be used with the lighting strings inside them as decorative lighting. The need remains in the art for a lighting sleeve that properly and securely positions the ends of the lighting string relative to the sleeve for easy reuse while preventing tangles and for a sleeve that can be used with the lighting string inside it as decorative lighting such that the combined lighting string and sleeve can have enhanced aesthetic appeal.